


With you the        hole I fell in doesn't   seem so deep

by KclexaW24



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Sad Clarke, Strong Female Characters, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KclexaW24/pseuds/KclexaW24
Summary: Clarke is dealing with the aftermath of her shattered relationship with Finn,slowly losing herself with every drink.Lexa being the strong and beautiful women she is comes into her life like a savior.orClarke is being carried off by an equally drunk guy,of course lexa is there to save the night.Afterwards helping Clarke deal with her past relationship and falling in love,wanting her to only lose herself in her green eyes.





	1. Didn't know   Angel's have    green eyes.

She knows she shouldn't go,she knows she should just stay home but her she is putting on that dress that got her free drinks over and over again. Looking in the mirror she sees herself standing next to a vision of him,the one who bought her the dress years ago,the one who always told her he loved her,the one who broke her heart.But yet she is standing in front of a mirror looking herself up and down, wondering if she will ever find the willpower to throw that memory soaked piece of fabric into the trash and move on.

After finishing her outfit and makeup she headed to the bar down the street,entering she gets hit by the smell of cigarette smoke and hard liquor. After sitting down she locked eyes with the barkeeper Winn,who immediately knew what she wanted,handing her two glasses of vodka.Expecting her vision to blur after downing her drinks she decides to look around the bar.Looking around she sees three man sitting in the left corner playing cards,some others playing pool and and a group of three women playing darts. Standing between a Hispanic looking girl with a brace on her leg and a girl she noticed as Octavia the girlfriend of Lincoln who is working at the fitnessstudio she used to go to,is a tall brown haired women with beautiful green eyes.After a minute or so, ( _At least she hopes it was only a minute _)Clarke realizes she is still looking at the girls ,hoping they didn't notice she turns around downing one of her drinks.Liking the lightness the drink caused to her body she gulped down the second one even faster in order to make the feeling last a little longer. Suddenly Winn puts another glass in front of her ,of course she wanted another drink but she didn't even say something yet.She took the glass unsure of when they came to the point of Thought transmission, trying to send him a thank you,Winn of course not able to receive the message knew what she wanted to say by the look on her face.He shrugged and said, "don't thank me, the drink is from the guy over there" Clarke looked over to were his finger was pointed, eying one of the man who played cards(oh.. Probably 60 years old,but never say no to a free drink),he's now sitting there alone, his friends must have left. Making eye contact with the man she gives him a smile,mouthes a thank you and and takes a small sip.Seconds later Clarke regrets it,she actually hates the taste of vodka,she drinks it anyways because she likes the feeling it gives her and the burning it causes in her throat.Being smarter now she downed the drink fast and decided to head home,usually she would drink more than three drinks but due to how drunk she's feeling Clarke is sure she had more than that.__

As she leaves the bar she hears footsteps behind her, all of a sudden she feels a hand grabbing her wrist,turning around she sees the man from the bar who bought her a drink. Clarke tries to pull her wrist out out of his grip without any success."So this is what I get for buying you a drink?Why don't you come with me and give me a proper thank you?". He pulled on her arm hard, that caused her to fall in his direction, then he used his free arm to catch her an pin her to his body. " I don't think she wants to go with you, let her go before I make you". Searching for the person the angry voice belonged to Clarke could see the green eyed women from the bar come closer with a snarl on her face, hands balled to fists. Instead of letting go the man just pinned the blonde harder to his body,the pain she felt caused her to scream, in an instant the bruntte was behind him serving him a hard kick to the back of his knee,he falls down on one knee letting go of Clarke who falls to the ground.Not waiting for the man to recover the brunette took one of his arms pinned it to his back and placed her knee between his shoulderblades. "Never do that to someone again or I will come back and kick your ass even harder", as she stands up the man runs away still lumping from the pain in his knee. The green eyed girl walked over to Clarke,"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?", "I..I think I'm fine. I'm Clarke ,and who do I have to thank for saving my ass?" "I'm Lexa,let me help you up". Reaching out for Lexa's hand she stands up, but as soon as the blonde is on her feet she collapses.Lexa caught her with ease, it seemed the only thing that held her up befor was the adrenaline of the situation running through her body,cause now the brunette is holding the whole weight of the smaller girl.


	2. To stubborn to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious Sister talk between Anya and Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go,  
> I had plenty of time the last days so I decided to write another chapter:)

******"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?", "I..I think I'm fine. I'm Clarke ,and who do I have to thank for saving my ass?" "I'm Lexa,let me help you up". Reaching out for Lexa's hand she stands up, but as soon as the blonde is on her feet she collapses.Lexa caught her with ease, it seemed the only thing that held her up befor was the adrenaline of the situation running through her body,cause now the brunette is holding the whole weight of the smaller girl.******

POV Lexa

Still holding the other girl ,Lexa takes out her phone to call her sister Anya( _she's probably going to kill me for waking her up, hope she remembers she still owes me one for playing her girlfriend last time this creepy guy tried to flirt with her_ ) after several minutes a grumpy voice answered

A: I love you Lex but I swear ,if this isn't important I'm going to kill you!  
L: Sry but I have a little problem here can you please come and pick me up at the bar ?  
A:Are you ok?What happened??  
L:Don't worry, I'm fine.I'll explain on the way home.

The shivering of the body in her arms brings her attention back to the blonde girl,after taking off her leather jacket and putting it around the girls shoulders she presses theire body's together trying to contain a bit of the left warmth. Fifteen minutes later Lexa sees a familiar jeep at the end of the street. "You ok Lex?? I took your jeep in case you feel the need to vomit,cause I'm not keen on having to wash my car again because of you!". "Lovely as always Anya.Now swing your ass out of my car and open the backdoor for me".  
The Brunette picked Clarke up ,put her in the back,buckled her up and sat in the passenger seat. "

Now tell me what happened"

  
"I was at the bar with O and Raven but they left about an hour ago,as I left the bar I saw this girl being dragged away by some drunk guy, I kicked that idiots ass and seconds later she collapsed.She said her name is Clarke but I don't know her and she is drunk we can't leave her here"

15 minutes later they arrived at the house they bought together after moving out of their parents house,Lexa picked Clarke up and brought her upstairs to her room. Carefully she laid her down on her bed, taking of her shoes and jacket.When taking of her jacket she stopped for a moment dead in her tracks she looked down at the other girls wrist,swollen and dark blue. "I should have killed this guy". 

Downstairs Lexa Takes off her jacket ,boots and jeans,left in a tank top and panties she let's herself fall on the couch.She remembered the feeling of sleeping on this couch, she never thought she had to sleep on it again,feeling the tears run down her face she closed her eyes trying to make the images forming in front of her eyes fade away,she pulls a blanked close around herself in an attempt to stop the memory's of the couch from flowing into her body.Without success. And as her thoughts wander to the person sleeping in her bed, she didn't see a blonde girl with blue eyes instead she sees brown eyes sunkissed skin and brown hair.Costia.

***Flashback***

**Lexa brings the drunk girl upstairs,puts her on the bed and takes off her jacket and boots then she puts the blanked over the sleeping stranger she just meet at the bar.As she saw the drunk girl back there and by the looks some guys were giving her she knew she couldn't just leave her,so she told her she could sleep at her place for the night. Downstairs her sister Anya was sitting on the couch giving her the we need to talk look.**

**"Why did you bring her here ?"**

**"I was just worried about her"**

**"About a stranger"**

**"Yes,so many things could have happened to her, do you want to say I should have just left her there??"**

**"Of course not,but there could have been another way,this girl looks like trouble and I don't want you to get involved in the broken life of a stranger "**

***End Flashback***

 

Lexa wakes to the smell of pancakes,rubbing her eyes she turns around on the couch and sits up,now seeing Anya staying in the kitchen. Anya turns around, and there it is....the look she waited for since she carried Clarke upstairs ,but instead of an angry look that said we need to talk she saw a look that said the same but no anger ,it was worry. Lexa walks over to her sister,not knowing what to say she just stands there staring down at the floor.

After five minutes Anya finally breaks the silence  
"Why?..."

"I..I don't know, when I saw her in the bar she...she ..."

"She what? She was recklessly drinking? And you thought hey let's just start the whole thing again.Have you learnt nothing? Don't you see it? It's exactly how it started with Cost-"

Not able to finish her sentence Anya is lying on her back an angry lexa on top of her angry green meets calm brown.

"Don't say her name"

Anya no longer just letting things happen uses all of her strength to roll them over now sitting on top of the angry girl.

"I understand why you are angry, I shouldn't talk about her... But are you sure I am wrong? Let's do it differently if you don't see it , if you really don't see the parallels between Clarke and Costia then beat me up right here on the kitchen floor "

With that being said Anya rolls them both over,Lexa now on top again looks down at her sister who turned her head to the side waiting for a blow, doing nothing to get out off this situation.Not able to deny the truth of her sisters words Lexa stands up and offers her hand to Anya who takes it.Now standing face to face the taller girl looks deep into her sisters green eyes.

"Just be careful "

"I know I can help her..."

"Lex , I never said you couldn't, just ....just be careful. I don't want the sad you back."

"Love you An"

"Love you ,too Lex."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it,  
> sorry for any mistakes.  
> It you want me to continue this story leave a comment 
> 
> I'm open for opinions and ideas


End file.
